The following invention relates generally to routing communication systems which link instrumentalities together. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a conduit network having conductors running therethrough and an instrument package which accesses the conductors and routes information to the conductors from measuring transducers strategically deployed on assets including machinery to be monitored.
Industrial plants, such as chemical processing facilities and power generation plants utilize pumps, compressors, generators, turbines and the like which need to be maintained. The best form of maintenance is preventative maintenance, and to achieve that goal, accurate diagnostic procedures should be in place which signal the onset of machine anomalies while they can still be repaired economically. One efficient method to provide accurate diagnostic procedures is to have at least one central processing system operatively coupled to a permanently installed data collection system interacting with assets including machinery and throughout the plant or facility. Thus, the ability to conveniently identify and diagnose possible asset problems from any location at any time is realized. That means finding potential malfunctions as soon as possible for efficient planning of maintenance.
However, retrofitting existing assets with a permanently installed data collection system to provide a link between the machinery being monitored and the processing system has traditionally been quite costly and time consuming as a result of the cost due to enclosures, conduit fittings, conduit runs near the monitored machines and the cost due to the labor required for this installation.
For example, FIG. 1 reflects a prior art junction box which must be wall mounted, located on a stud, or other type of support. Other techniques first require securing by means of first installing an upstanding stanchion adjacent the machine so that hardwiring can communicate from the transducer to the signal processor through the junction box and associated conduit. The routing and wiring of the communications link through these junction boxes has been historically a labor intensive and costly endeavor.
A need therefore exists for an improved means for allowing communication between a diagnostic transducer and the signal processor located at a remote location from the transducer.
The following prior art reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware and is included herewith to discharge applicant""s acknowledged duty to disclose relevant, prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
Other Prior Art (Including Author, Title, Date, Pertinent Pages, Etc.) Orbit magazine, Marco Alcalde, xe2x80x9cNew Trendmaster(copyright) 2000 flexiTIM: Simplified Design Significantly Reduces Costsxe2x80x9d, June, 1997, Page 33.
The instant invention is directed to a means and method for quickly and economically providing a communication link between an asset such as machinery being monitored and a processor means which receives signals from a transducer strategically located at the machine or other asset so that signals can be transmitted to the processor means to determine machine status.
A rigid conduit protects communication links, for example, conductors disposed therewithin. In one embodiment, the conduit includes an opening allowing access to the conductors. The opening is contoured to receive a sealing gasket about its outer periphery. The gasket in turn receives an electronic instrument package which attaches to the opening on the conduit in sealing engagement by sandwiching the gasket between the instrument package and the periphery circumscribing the opening on the conduit. The instrument package includes circuitry which communicates with cabling that leads to sensors such as transducers used to monitor machinery or other assets. The interior of the instrument package includes a well within which potting compound can be deployed. Thus, the instrument package circuitry is tightly sealed prohibiting the throughpassage of contamination within the instrument package. Sealing the exterior environment from the interior of the instrument package and conduit provides a durable, rugged and reliable communication system. The electronic instrument package is substantially easier to install than the prior art systems and appreciably more economical initially and subsequently for maintenance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a new and novel system for monitoring machine data.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide an integrated instrument package and conduit system.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide that which has been characterized above that is durable in construction, comparatively easy to install and appreciably less expensive than prior art systems.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide that which has been characterized above which obviates the need for junction boxes and the attendant requirements that junction boxes be mounted on walls, studs, stanchions or the like.
Viewed from a first vantage point a system for monitoring machine data, comprising, in combination: a plurality of machines to be monitored, sensor means operatively coupled to each of said plural machines, each said sensor means delivering an output signal correlative of the machine data, and conduit means extending proximate to said sensor means and leading to a signal processor, said conduit means including a sealed instrument package allowing communication between said sensors and said signal processor via signal conductors passing from said sensor means, through said instrument package and to said signal processor.
Viewed from a second vantage point an integrated instrument package and conduit, comprising, in combination: conductors running through said conduit, an opening in said conduit exposing terminals of said conductors, and sealing means between said conduit opening and said instrument package, said instrument package including connectors removably attachable to said terminals and leading through said instrument package to a sensing transducer.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed specification when taken in conjunction with the appended drawing figures.